Party wolf
by Loveless-Gin
Summary: neon lights techno music and pretty colored drinks. slight Yuuram implied gwendalxgunter and Wolfram shirtless in a club with neon belts and what not :


disclamer: sadly I own nothing :(

warnings: hot drunk guys, possesive Yuuri, random blond kid nearly getting raped and colon doctor numbers :D

* * *

Party wolf

~ Yuuri~

"Thanks mom I'll take care" I said when I received the money I was getting to go to a dance club in Tokyo. All my friends from shin magoku came to visit and I decided to take them to an underground club with Murata so they could learn more about earth. I may have not been old enough to get in but yet again Wolfram's good looks charmed the guard into letting us so long as he got Wolframs number (481-209-33864) or the colon doctor. Gwendal growled at him but we calmed him down after Günter assured him it was a fake and explained that a phone number was not a sexual term.

* * *

When we were inside most of the girls were older than us except for the few that were here with dates or were dancers. I could have sworn this wasn't how it looked when Murata described it but when I noticed him flirting with a drunken girl I realized he just needed us to get in, and by us I mean Wolfram's pretty face or one of the other's biceps. There was techno music from America and everyone was wearing neon lights. A very wide woman came up to me and decided my head made a good coaster for her beer. I cried out when it spilled on my head but she was hugging Conrad while he seemed to gag at her stench. I decided to leave the scene before it got graphic leaving my poor god father to the lions… I also wanted to clean my head. I noticed Günter took a liking to the pretty colored drinks unknown to him. The poor man was drunk after his fourth glass. Gwendal was equally intoxicated and decided Günter looked cute so he kissed him. I blushed like crazy and wanted to leave.

Then I realized the song changed to party boy and turned to look for the probably scared Wolfram. I felt really guilty even if it was all Murata's fault. "Wolfram...!" I yelled into the giant crowd. I finally found the only patch of sunny blond hair in the middle of a giant crowd. I pushed my way though only to find a half naked wolfram swinging his shirt like a maniac and covered in neon necklaces and bracelets, even a bet and chain. Apparently the people around him liked to buy him stuff. All the people were cheering and some where even joining his act I had to admit to myself that he looked really good and danced extremely well. I didn't need to get any closer to realize my dazed best friend was drunk and happy.

He was glistening with sweat and martini (courtesy of the perverts surrounding him) his eyes were lost and he rocked his hips perfectly with party boy and the new song satisfaction. All the lechers in the room were drooling over his body and glistening lips. I admit I was a bit entranced too but never the less I had to focus. Even if all the lights were shining off his pale skin and his jeans were now slightly torn near the crotch… wait… holy giant bean burrito his pants were ripped! I could tell from first glance it was no accident.

The light blue jeans I had let him borrow were no longer whole. Instead there was a neat shred where my denim pants were supposed to cover the right side of his butt, one where his thigh met his hip and several on the legs. Now instead of clean censored denim there was skin and red boxers that matched his lost shirt.

I felt so much guilt when some strange guy offered to buy him another pretty purple juice. He smiled a lost and almost dopey grin and nodded. Once he got off the stool every one booed. And let their drunken disgusting hands trail over his smooth torso. I felt sick to the stomach when instead of pushing them off he giggled and let the drunken guy lead him to the bar. Everyone cheered for the foreign guy and began to dance again each hoping the colon number was really his.

I followed the gross guy and Wolfram to the bar. But when I got there I saw Conrad was laughing with some women and Murata was passed out on a girls lap. Gwendal and Günter were still locking lips and my brother was heaving in a corner. I decided they were useless and went with Wolfram. The man was tracing Wolframs cheek and leaning in to smell his hair. _'Perverted pedophile, get your hands off my underage fiancé!'_ once I reached them Wolfram looked up to me and smiled sheepishly while the guy traced his still naked chest.

"Ahahaha don't do that ahaha!" laughed Wolfram and fought the evil hands touching him. I felt sick. I grabbed Wolframs small wrist and pulled him off the chair.

"Let's go Wolf" I said mostly to the pedophile.

"Aww… but Yuuri I want some purple stuff" he said with a pout and grabbed my shirt in his smooth hands "please…" he moaned.

I felt weird when he did that. It sounded so… needy… and I kind of liked it.

The gross guy stood up and pulled him to his equally gross chest "yeah let me get him another purple drink" he said with a lecherous smile. The disgusting freak then nuzzled Wolframs sunny blond hair with his creepy black beard and traced his lips while he giggled. I pulled him off the creep and pushed the gross guy so he tumbled over a chair.

"Yuuri!" yelled wolfram.

"What is it Wolf?"

"Now who's going to buy me some purple stuff?" he asked with a sigh.

I was stupefied. "Yes wolfram your welcome…" I said sarcastically and frowned. "Help me find the others"

"Ok Yuuri, but… what about my purple juice?" he asked and pressed his naked chest to my own.

I blushed a million shades of red, and took off my jacket. "Put this on" I ordered while he looked at me with a confused and tilted gaze.

"Ok Yuuri but… I'm thirsty" he moaned in the same tone as that last time. It felt weird again but I liked it.

"I'll give you some when we get home" I said _'that sounded kind of… wrong' _

"Ok Yuuri…!" he said cutely and hugged me. He then put on the jacket and locked his arm with my own.

XxX_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ page break+_+_+_+_+_+_+XxX

Once we got home by bus. I yelled at Murata and told him to go home but I didn't have the heart to throw him out into the street drunk. He's 16 for shinou's sake! So I let him sleep over while my parents visited my sick aunt. Murata and Conrad took the living room, Gwendal and Günter took the guest room, Shouri took… err… his room, and wolfram and I took my room.

"Wolfram are you sure you're ok?" I asked him when he coughed again.

"I'm fine… just sleepy and… thirsty" he replied softly.

"Here have some water" I said and handed him a glass with some good clean non alcoholic water.

"Thanks…" he said and drank from the cup.

"Sure thing" I replied and smiled at him.

The rest of the night I heard the awkward and scarring sounds of two men loving in the guest room, Shouri throwing up, and Wolframs soft breath .Later that week the guy in the bar was arrested for attempted rape to a blond boy in the street. Wolfram's shirt was never seen again and we counted the equivalent of 59 neon necklaces, bracelets and belts given to Wolfram. He only remembered drinking 5 glasses of the mysterious purple liquid and kissing one lucky bitch.

The colon doctor was called 357 times that night and 194 were for a mysterious blond beauty named Wolfram. 6 were for Conrad. 1 was for Murata. And oddly enough 2 were for Yosak. I didn't even see him there…

* * *

I felt it needed to be done :D this is my first one shot... is it good? :X

review if desired :)


End file.
